Desire
by Alexander - Godslayer
Summary: [OneShot, Yuri] Traducción del fanfic de DarkRiku0. Namine recuerda a Kairi cuando la vio en los pensamientos de Sora... y no pudo dejar de pensar en ella.


**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Esto pertenece a Disney y Square-Enix.

Esta historia es obra de DarkRiku (Nº de usuario: 354850). Siendo uno de los pocos Yuris de Kingdom Hearts, decidi traducirla bajo la autorisación del autor para traerla al publico castellano. Disfrutenla.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

Namine estaba sentada en una blanca silla de mármol en lo alto del Castillo del Olvido, escuchando el eco de cada respiro que daba a través de los enormes y blancos pasillos del castillo. Se cruzó de piernas, arrastrando su blanca falda sobre estas. Apoyó su cabeza sobre su puño, con el brazo apoyado sobre la silla... y suspiró.

_- Bueno, al menos eso ya se acabó... -_ Pensó ella mirando la blancura de las paredes.

Los eventos en el Castillo del Olvido, con Sora, Riku y la Organización, habían terminado hacia ya un tiempo. Ahora Namine estaba sentada en la silla en la que antes era obligada a sentarse, recordando las frías palabras de Larxene.

_-Tú simplemente eres 'nadie'_

Las palabras se repetían monótonamente en su mente. Ella sacudió su cabeza, agitando su larga cabellera rubia con cada movimiento.

_- Desearía no ser un nadie... al menos para alguien..._

Entonces sus pensamientos la llevaron a Kairi. Desde el momento en el que vio la belleza de la pelirroja en los pensamientos de Sora jamás dejó de pensar en ella. Todo lo que había en ella le parecía perfecto, y no podía evitar el entender sin dudas la razón por la cual Sora estaba enamorado de ella. Esa curva de sus labios, su bien formada figura, su hermosa sonrisa...

_- No puedo estar enamorándome de una chica... ¿O sí? - _Se preguntó a ella misma, y repentinamente miró en pánico a su alrededor, como si alguien mas hubiera dicho esas palabras para ella.

Una vez más Namine trató de sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza y se levantó rápidamente de la silla, causando que esta se meciera hacia atras como resultado. Caminó rápidamente hacia el baño, abriendo la blanca puerta de dorado picaporte. Una vez allí, miró al espejo, observando cuidadosamente como sus preocupados ojos azules le devolvían la mirada.

_- ¿Y qué si lo haces? ¿Quién va a descubrirlo? ¿A quien va a importarle? ¿Quién va a preocuparse? A fin de cuentas yo soy nadie..._

La niña suspiró y corrió su mirada, recordando que ella había arrojado su estuche de maquillaje hasta encima del espejo para que Larxene no pudiera encontrarlo anteriormente.

_- A fin de cuentas, la perra ya esta muerta._

Ella acercó un asiento hasta donde estaba, y desde este saltó ágilmente sobre la cubierta de seda del tocador. Desde allí alcanzó la parte superior del espejo y tomó el estuche, sujetándolo lentamente y mirándolo. Fue entonces cuando notó a la chica del anuncio en la tapa del maquillaje. Esa hermosa sonrisa... ese flameante cabello rojo...

_- Kairi..._

El estuche cayó hasta fondo del tocador luego de que ella lo soltó, provocando un fuerte sonido por el impacto. Namine lentamente llevó su mano hasta dentro de su falda, deslizándola sobre sus bragas blancas. Suavemente empezó a masajear su entrada consiguiendo que esta empezara a humedecerse. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse más y más mientras pensaba en Kairi. Las yemas de sus dedos ya estaban presionando sus interiores cuando repentinamente escuchó una voz.

- ¿Namine?

_- ¡Mierda!_

Ante la sorpresa, Namine saltó hacia atrás desde el tocador y chocó su espalda contra la pared, dejando escapar un leve quejido. Luego volteó para ver a Riku, con su espada en mano.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? - Preguntó Riku con un particular gesto en su rostro, dejando su espada contra la pared. Ciertamente él conocía muy bien lo que ella estaba haciendo, tuvo una agradable vista desde donde estaba.

- Nada Riku... - Respondió avergonzada, sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Ella trató de pasar a un lado del joven y seguir de largo, pero él la sujetó por el brazo y llevó sus labios hasta su oído, comenzando a mordisqueárselo.

- Si necesitas algo... aquí estoy - Dijo con fuerte y seductiva voz.

Ella se soltó rápidamente, sorprendida de él, y corrió hacia las escaleras, pero entonces se detuvo volteando nuevamente hacia Riku.

- Tú eres de las Islas del Destino, ¿Verdad? - Preguntó fríamente.

Riku afirmó moviendo la cabeza, con el mismo gesto aun en su rostro. También sin una palabra, Namine movió su cabeza como afirmando algo y rápidamente empezó a bajar las escaleras. Pudo escuchar las llamadas de Riku desde arriba pero no les hizo caso. Ella sabia lo que deseaba...

Mientras tanto, en las Islas del Destino, Kairi ya había crecido en una muy atractiva joven. Ella todavía esperaba el regreso de sus amigos, pero ya había aceptado que debía seguir adelante con su vida. Su rojo cabello, ahora alcanzándole los hombros, la seguía por detrás, flameando con el viento, mientras ella corría con un remo en su mano. Kairi saltó en un pequeño barco dando un grito de alegría mientras el agua golpeaba contra los lados de la áspera madera. Su blanca minifalda quedo ligeramente mojada, pero eso no la preocupo. Ella colocó el remo en el agua y empujó, sumergiéndolo una y otra vez hasta que alcanzó la isla en donde yacían todas las memorias de su niñez. Ella aun frecuentaba ese lugar con Selphie mientras que Sora y Riku no estaban. Ella saltó del barco y miró alrededor.

_- Muy tranquilo por aquí._

El escondite secreto seguía estando lleno de dibujos y de plantas que los niños dibujaron juntos a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Kairi caminó hacia la pequeña cueva y observo con asombro los pequeños murales.

_- No puedo creer que hicimos todo el esto... si que me trae memorias de regreso -_ Pensó ella, tocando uno. Era en el que ella y Sora compartían una Fruta Paopu. Ella se rió y sonrió -_ Realmente no deseaba compartir una Fruta Paopu con él... Es solo que... que él no es el correcto. Él no es mi tipo. A fin de cuentas... ¿Quién lo es?_

Kairi procedió a caminar por alli y después sentarse sobre el frío piso de piedra. Allí se quedo sentada... pensando. La fría brisa del exterior se hizo camino hasta adentro, Kairi podía sentirla pasar a través de ella. La joven deslizó sus brazos y se envolvió a sí misma.

El tiempo pasó, y entonces Kairi escuchó pasos viniendo hacia el escondite. Rápidamente miró hacia el camino de entrada, sorprendida por el ruido. Entonces Tidus apareció frente a sus ojos, con unos nunchakus a mano y una amplia mueca juguetona estaba en su cara. El chico se detuvo para recuperar el aliento y luego miró a Kairi.

- ¿Qué pasa, Tidus? Me asustaste - Dijo ella, sintiendo su corazón un poco acelerado. Tidus se rió...

- Aww, pobre Kairi - Dijo sacando la lengua - Bueno, originalmente venia aquí para entrenar con mis nunchakus ¿Pero sabias que un visitante vino a las islas?"

- ¿Un visitante? - Dijo Kairi, poniéndose de pie. Tidus afirmó.

- Su nombre es Namine, y déjeme decirte que es toda una preciosura - Dijo él, con un gesto siniestro en su rostro.

_- Preciosura, ¿Uh? -_ Pensó ella, para luego decir - ¿Y qué hace ella aquí?

- Ella esta buscándote a ti - Dijo él, demostrándole celosía. Kairi entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Por mí? - Preguntó sorprendida.

- Sí, le diré dónde puede encontrarte - Dijo él, dándose vuelta para correr hacia la salida, y dejando caer sus nunchakus en el rocoso piso del escondite.

- ¡Hey, Tidus, espera! - Gritó Kairi, pero el pícaro chico rubio ya se había ido apurado. Kairi se sentó otra vez, recogiendo los nunchakus.

_- ¿Qué podría querer ella conmigo?_

El tiempo pasó de nuevo, Kairi se había puesto a dibujar algunas imágenes con un débil pedazo de roca que encontró para pasar el tiempo. Cuando acabó su dibujo, oyó nuevamente pasos desde el corredor, esta vez que eran suaves y ligeros. Kairi giró su cabeza para ver si era Namine, y no podría creerlo...

Preciosura era una subestimación, Namine era más que eso para los ojos de Kairi. La perfecta forma de su cuerpo... sus curvadas caderas... y sus pechos complementando eso. Su pelo rubio enmarcaba perfectamente su cara angelical, y había algo seductivo en sus ojos azules. Kairi la miró fijamente por un rato, hasta que se dio cuenta de como la estaba mirando.

_- Kairi... quítate esos pensamientos..._

- ¿Kairi? - Pregunto la rubia con una mirada anticipada en su rostro. Kairi tragó saliva y afirmo, estando parada y rozando su falda.

- Sí, soy yo. Y supongo que tú eres Namine - Dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo débilmente. Namine afirmó, viéndose excitada por haberla encontrado - ¿Estabas buscándome, Namine?

- Sí, estaba... - Dijo Namine, siendo estas sus últimas palabras antes de forzar sus labios en los de Kairi. Esta abrió abruptamente los ojos y por reflejo empujó, accidentalmente tocando los pechos de Namine.

- ¿¡Pero qué... ? - Pero la recién llegada cayó las palabras de la otra chica.

- Yo te vi Kairi, no preguntes como, pero desde ese momento no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Necesito hacer esto o me volveré loca... - Dijo Namine cerrando sus ojos e inclinándose para otro beso.

- Pero... yo no te conozco... ¿Cómo puedo simplemente... ? - Pero fue callada una vez más

- Te contare sobre Riku y Sora si me dejas - Dijo ella impacientemente. Kairi se veía sorprendida

- _¿Riku y Sora? Bueno... no es como que esto... no me guste..._

Kairi finalmente afirmó y Namine rápidamente la volvió a besar y esta vez Kairi devolvió el beso. La rubia, decidida a profundizar el beso, dividió los labios de su amada con su lengua y metió esta adentro, saboreando cada parte de su interior y forzando el contacto con la lengua de ella. Una calida y húmeda batalla surgió dentro de sus bocas, mientras que Namine empujaba a Kairi contra la pared, profundizando aun más el beso. La pelirroja dejó escapar unos leves gemidos al mismo tiempo que sus manos comenzaban a deslizarse por debajo de las ropas de su admiradora, tocando cada parte con las yemas de sus dedos.

Namine detuvo el ardiente beso y retiro la camisa de Kairi, quien se veía algo sorprendida y asustada. Namine le sonrió a la pelirroja y se inclinó hacia abajo para besar la sima de sus pechos, lamiendo el centro de las curvas. Kairi cerró sus ojos y enredó sus dedos en el pelo de ella.

- Namine - Gimió...

La rubia llevó sus manos hasta la espalda de su amada y desabrocho su sostén, corriéndolo y revelando esos perfectos senos y pezones. Namine se lamió los labios y manoseó los recién expuestos pechos, moviéndolos hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Kairi entonces tomó la cabeza de Namine y la llevo hacia ellos, entonces ella, totalmente excitada, comenzó a lamer felizmente lo que tanto anhelaba, los objetos de su deseo, eligiendo un pezón y chupándolo. La pelirroja gimió fuertemente rasgando la camisa de Namine. Esta continuó lamiendo los pezones de Kairi y chupándolos. Circuló uno de ellos con su lengua y lo tragó tanto como pudo.

- Namine... sigue... - Gimió nuevamente...

Repentinamente la rubia se detuvo en lo que estaba y colocó a la pelirroja sobre el piso. Se quitó su propio sostén y comenzó a deslizarse sobre la chica que tanto deseaba hasta que sus propios senos estuvieran sobre su cabeza. Kairi envolvió en brazos a Namine y comenzó a morderle un pezón mientras que esta gemía fuertemente. La pelirroja chupó esos tiernos senos alternativamente, metiendo cada uno dentro en su boca, rodeando, lamiendo y saboreando sus pezones, hasta que la rubia la detuvo deslizando su cuerpo y alejándose un poco.

- Eso no es justo, tu tuviste mas tiempo en mí - Chilló Kairi. Namine sonrió.

- No te preocupes, ya tendrás algo mas para hacer.

Namine resgó la falda de Kairi y lentamente delizó sus bragas por las lisas piernas de la pelirroja hasta quitarselas. Ahora Kairi, totalmente desnuda, miró timidamente a Namine, quien adoraba la vista que tenia. Bajó su cabeza, lamiendo los muslos internos de Kairi y dando pequeños besos en ellos. Kairi gimió y nuevamente enredó sus dedos en el rubio cabello de Namine. Entonces ella hundió rápidamente su lengua en la entrada de Kairi.

- Oh, Namine... - Gimió Kairi.

La rubia continuó haciendo lo suyo, sujetandole el trasero y exprimiéndolo firmemente. Namine lamió de arriba y abajo la mojada entrada a medida que Kairi movía sus piernas lentamente, perdida en una sensación de éxtasis. Kairi se aferró aun mas fuertemente a la cabellera de la rubia a medida que ella sumergia su lengua mas profundamente, lamiendo furiosamente. Gimió aun más fuerte, derramando sus fluidos mientras gritaba el nombre de su "amante", quien se levanto y se apoyo sobre sus rodillas, quitando su propia falda y bragas hasta estar desnuda también.

- Es mi turno.

Rápidamente Kairi se coloco en posición cuadrúpeda y se arrastró seductivamente hacia Namine, cuyas piernas empezó a lamer sin vacilar hasta llegar y comenzar a chuparla húmeda entrada de la rubia... quien gimió.

- Kairi... - Susurró Namine mientras que su adorada movía furtivamente sus las manos hacia arriba para manosearle los pechos, moviéndo y pellizcando sus pezones.

Kairi lamió despacio al principio, acelerando luego sus húmedos contactos entre su lengua y esa deliciosa abertura. Profundizó sus lamidas y continuó chupando fuertemente, Namine se perdía en placer al sentir como la pelirroja jugaba también con su otro agujero. Kairi sumergió su lengua más profundamente hasta que su adoradora derramó todo lo suyo sobre ella, quien lamió los líquidos de la rubia.

- Nuestra diversión no termina aquí, ¿Verdad? - Preguntó Namine.

Kairi miró alrededor y notó los nunchakus de Tidus.

- No - Respondio ella lamiendo sus labios mientras que tomaba el arma con su boca para dejarla en el piso cerca de ellas. Kairi se arrastró sobre el cuerpo de Namine, lamiendo sus pezones en el camino y besandola una vez sus rostros se encontraron - Tengo algo para ti.

Namine miró hacia abajo, sabiendo ya lo que harían con los nunchakus.

- Rápido entonces - Dijo cerrando sus ojos, aun respirando agitadamente.

Ambas subaban abudantemente debido al calido momento. Kairi tomó los nunchakus y puso un extremo en la humedecida entrada de la rubia, cuyos 'labios' rodeaban el arma. Namine gimió envuelta en placer al sentir como Kairi hundia eso en ella, siguiendo por poner el otro extremo en su propia entrada, gimiendo el nombre de su admiradora al profundisar la penetración. Una vez ella se apoyo sobre su espalda en contra de Namine, ambas comenzaron a moverse contra el arma, la cadena las mantenía juntas.

- Oh... oh... ooh Kairi... - Gimió Namine, rasguñando las piedras al sentir el arma profundamente dentro de ella y sin dejar de moverse rapidamente.

- Ohh... Namine... - Gritó Kairi sientiendo tambien dicho instrumento en su interior.

Aquella sensación que entraba y salia de ellas las conducia a la locura asi como a pensar cada una en su respectiva pareja. Kairi comenzó a manocear sus propios pechos a medida que ambas, gritando y sudando, aceleraban aun mas sus movimientos grandiosamente.

- ¡¡Sí! ¡Oh, Dios! - Gritaron al mismo instante, siguiendo con el nombre de 'cada otra' en el momento en el que sus traseros chocaron el en uno con el otro. Ambos extremos del arma dentro de las suaves aperturas de ambas chicas, y el sonido de la cadena mesclandose con sus gemidos. Ambas muchachas se perdieron en la sensación, sus pechos sacuediendose acorde a sus movimientos. Más y más rápidamente continuaron hasta que ambas muchachas gritaron bestialmente compartiendo el salvaje orgasmo, cuyos liquidos se derramaron por todas partes.

Ambas respiraron profundamente por unos minutos hasta que Namine retiró el arma de ella y de su amante y la arrojó a un lado, para luego arrastrarse por encima de la pelirroja, besandole los pechos y luego sus labios. Kairi respondio abrazandola contra ella...

- Bueno... acerca de mis amigos...

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

Horas después, Tidus volvió al escondite secreto, desconociendo los acontecimientos que ocurrieron. Miró alrededor y encontró sus nunchakus.

- ¡Ah, ahí están! - Gritó en alivio

Pero entonces, al tomar su arma, sintió algo mojado en esta. Lo llevo hasta su rostro y lamió los extremos...

- En fin, probablemente sea agua o algo así.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Notas del Traductor:** Gracias por leer el fanfic. Los reviews dejados seran llevados al autor de este Lemon, DarkRiku (354850).


End file.
